doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Eternal
is a Series created by Dream High productions. The series revolves around three high school students who travel through space and time with a deceased Time Lord's TARDIS. The alien, the key, and the wardrobe “So, how’d you do on that test?” Stephen asked as he, his friend Brandon, and his other friend Ashley walked down the hall. “Oh…I’m pretty sure I failed.” Brandon laughed a bit. Today was June 4th, the last day of school, and nothing was going to get Brandon down. Brandon, Stephen, and Ashley were sophomores in high school. This year had been a tough one, being thrown into classes that made almost no sense, with math being the worst. Brandon was just glad to be done with it. “How the hell did you fail that?” Stephen said. “All those inventions you make with all those equations and what not, and you still fail a math test?” “I don’t know. If it’s not in practice I fail. Theories and stuff always gets me.” “Hey!” Ashley said as she finally got her nose out of her science fiction book. She always was a sci-fi nerd. “What are you guys doing over the summer?” “What we do every summer, Ash.” Brandon said. “Staying home, sleeping all day, and watching something all night.” “Are our lives really that boring?” Stephen asked, prompting Brandon to shrug, and caused Ashley to go right back into her book. The students took their time throughout the rest of day, taking more boring final tests until they finally got to their 8th period, their free period, where they spent most of their time walking around the school. “So, anyone wanna do an anime marathon?” Ashley asked. “I’m sure we can find something to watch.” “Maybe we can go to a convention this year.” Stephen suggested. “You know, get us out of the house. There’s one in the convention center in downtown, sounds like it’ll be f-“ “Guys?” Brandon interrupted. “Do you here that?” Coming from inside of one of the classrooms was a low, guttural moan. Immediately following the sound, Stephen yanked the door to the room open and the trio entered the room to find nothing out of the ordinary. There was no teacher, no students, just a bunch of empty desks and chairs. Yet the sound could still be heard. “What the hell is that?” Brandon whispered. “Sounds like someone’s hurt…” Ashley said as she hurried forward and looked around. “Guys…come here…” Stephen mentioned as he stood behind a desk. Brandon and Ashley followed Stephen and found a blue, large alien moaning and next to him was a young looking man, with a key on his necklace and some odd bottle in his hand. The man had red, wiry hair and wore odd looking glasses. “What the hell?” Brandon exclaimed loudly, causing the alien to grab Brandon and pull him closer. “You…” He moaned in pain. “You’re…human…right?” “Y-yeah…I’m human.” Brandon said in a scared voice, he looked from a scared Ashley, to a startled Stephen, and back down to the dying alien. “What happened to you?” “He…he poisoned me…” The alien looked at the dead man lying in the corner. “T-take his key…” “What?” Brandon asked. “What about you? Can’t we help you?” “No…he…the timelord…his poison is too much…you have to take his key…find his ship…” He mumbled softly. “His ship?” Brandon said excitedly. “What ship? Where is it?” It was too late though, the alien was dead. Sighing, Brandon took to the man, grabbed the key off of his neck and put it on himself. “So…what do we do now…?’ “I suppose we find his ship.” Stephen sighed. That night was one of the worst for Brandon. He couldn’t sleep, he couldn’t eat, and all he could do was stare at the key that he looted off of the dead man in the classroom. “What secrets do you hold?” He whispered to the key. “What’s so special about you?” He had gone through quite the effort to escape from the classroom along with Stephen and Ashley, only for no report of anyone found dead at the school. That was one of the things that really messed with Brandon. The key was so important, the alien commanded Brandon to get it with his dying breath, but what made it so important? There was the ship that the alien mentioned, but Brandon didn’t exactly know what to look for. What did space ships even look like? Come with me… “What?” Brandon called out, looking around his dark room. There was no one around him, but he swore he heard a voice. Come with me… Brandon followed the sound of the voice down, to the key. Was the key…talking to him? “Hello?” Brandon asked. “Are you…um…speaking to me?” The one who holds the key, my new master… “What?” Follow me; I’ll take you to my home… Suddenly a great wave of energy crashed down on Brandon he bolted up and looked at the door, feeling a great urge to walk right outside. Grabbing his jacket, and slipping on his shoes, Brandon left the building and walked right outside, into the dark. He didn’t know what time it was but for some reason, he didn’t care. His spirits soared, and he felt so very inspired, for almost no reason. He didn’t need instructions, to get to the ‘home’ that the key mentioned. For some reason he felt like he knew where to go instantly. The moment he cornered one street, he felt compelled to go to another until finally, next to a dark office building was a white wardrobe, with a lock on the door. Brandon immediately went to the door and tried to open it, but the lock held. Fumbling, he put the key in the lock, turned it, and opened the door. The wardrobe was larger on the inside. Brandon took a few minutes to gaze around and finally entered the piece of furniture. Roaming around, he found himself almost burst with excitement, he had done it, he had found the space ship, but exactly did it do? He looked to the console in the center of the room and pressed button near, what looked like a television. Immediately a man’s face appeared on the screen, the same man from the classroom. “Hello.” He said. “My name is Bishop, and I am one of the surviving Timelords. If you’re hearing this, then you have probably found my body, have taken my key, and made your way into my ship. If I am dead, I highly suggest that you leave, lock this wardrobe up, and never come here again. However, knowing the fact that you are human, I know that you will probably ignore those orders, so let me help you. This is a Time and Relative dimensions in space machine, or a TARDIS. By activating the controls on the console, you can travel anywhere in space and time. I only ask that you follow three rules. First, don’t change history from what it once was, we can’t have your unbirth happen, second, do not ever take an adventure on your own, you’re human not invincible, and third, I have a son. I don’t know where he is. He doesn't know who he really is by now, but I beg of you to help find my son and tell him that I am no longer alive. His name’s-” For some reason the television turned to static, causing the rest of the message to end. “Come on, you.” Brandon banged on the screen. “Come on, what was it?” “You shouldn't do that.” A monotone voice said, causing Brandon to turn and see a woman with long blonde hair and in some rather odd clothing. “Who are you?” Brandon asked. “I am a program that my master has set up to teach a user how to pilot this device if they chose not to leave.” She said and pointed to the console. “Are you ready to learn how to pilot the TARDIS?” All night, Brandon learned how to use that wicked white machine, but in the end it paid off. The boy successfully managed to fly the TARDIS correctly. As soon as he did, he had called Ashley and Stephen and had them meet Brandon at the office building. “Brandon, what are you doing here?” Stephen asked. “This isn't exactly a good part of the city.” “Well, I just wanted to show you guys something.” Brandon said happily as he lead the two towards the wardrobe. “What is this?” Stephen asked. Brandon didn't even answer; he walked up to the wardrobe, unlocked it, and pulled the doors open, revealing the inside of the machine. “This is a TARDIS. It can travel through space and time.” “No…” Ashley said as she jumped right into the box. “This place is huge.” “What…what do you mean?” Stephen asked Brandon. “It can go through time…” “And space.” Brandon finished. “I was thinking, you know, why stay at home, watching movies and cartoons, when we can spend out summer vacation traveling through time and space?” The three friends looked at each other and gave a smile that only the closest of friends on the most mischievous of adventures would give one another. Brandon turned to the console and started to pull levers and press buttons. “So, where to now?” “Hmmm…” Ashley said. “Well we have all the time in the universe to do what we want. Surprise us.” And with that, the three friends set off for an adventure that would prove to be exciting and dangerous. When in Rome Earth, the big blue marble of space, seeing it from space was always something Brandon wanted to do. He stood in the doorway of the TARDIS, nursing from a cup of coffee as he stared down at what they once, not too long ago, were standing on. “This is beautiful.” He mumbled under his breath as he stood in awe of what had happened. “This place has everything!” Ashley said as she ran back into the main room of the TARDIS. “There’s a kitchen, a library, bedrooms, a movie theater, and even a pool!” “How does something so small, hold something so big?” Stephen asked. “That’s not even the best part.” Brandon told his friends as he closed the door and walked to the console. “Computer, what are the sontarans?” “The sontarans are a race of militaristic clones from the planet Sontar, created by the Kaveetch. Some people say that the sontarans have the best military minds in the universe.” The monotone, robotic voice announced. “Found a book that mentioned the sontarans.” Brandon said smugly. “Computer, what are you?” Stephen asked. “I am a class 15 travelling Time And Relative Dimensions In Space machine, or a TARDIS, often piloted by Timelords of Gallifrey.” “Computer, what are Timelords?” Brandon asked. “Timelords are the rulers of the planet Gallifrey, known for being one of the mightiest and oldest civilizations in the entire universe. The Timelords were wiped out during the last great time war and became almost extinct.” “Almost? There are more?” Brandon asked. “My former pilot, Bishop, was one of the last timelords in existence, now the only known timelord left is his son, but I have no knowledge of his existence.” “You have no knowledge of it, yet you know that he exists, isn’t that a paradox?” Stephen asked. “…” The computer remained silent before it spoke again. “Yes.” “Well that’s helpful.” Brandon sighed, as he sat down. “So…where do you think Bishop’s son is?” Ashley asked. “Beats me.” Brandon said as he slurped his coffee. “Wait a second, computer, what are our names?” “My current pilot is a 16 year old human male, who is accompanied by two companions.” The computer said. “Hmmm…” Brandon said. “So you can scan us?” “Yes.” The computer simply said. “Guys, where do we go?” Ashley asked as she ran through a history book. “We can go anywhere.” Brandon said excitedly as he hopped off the seat and stood next to the console. “Where do you want to go?” Ashley flipped through the book with her eyes closed, stopping on one page and resting her finger on it. “Rome!” She said. “Like, da-Vinci time.” “Alright, here we go.” Brandon said. “To 1182!” The TARDIS made an odd, yet comforting sound. It got louder and louder for a second, and then got softer and softer, until it stopped. Brandon first heard the sound when he piloted the ship the night he discovered it, and his friends heard it when he sent the ship into space, and let them explore the inside of the TARDIS. Brandon opened the door to reveal that he and his companions had landed in the middle of a man’s bedroom, where he was now staring at them. “What the bloody hell are you doing in my chambers?” He asked. “Oh…um…” Brandon started. “This looks bad…” Stephen stuck his head out the door and looked around. “Terribly sorry sir.” He said loudly, then turned to Brandon and whispered. “Brandon, get us the hell out of here.” Brandon turned back into the TARDIS, closed the door, and started to press more levers and buttons. He opened the door again, and the group found that they were outside in some sort of garden. “As I was going to say,” Brandon started. “Welcome to 1182, Rome.” “It’s so much…quieter than I thought it would be.” Ashley said as she came out of the white box. “So then, let’s go find Leonardo Da Vinci and ask him to paint us in a picture!” “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Stephen mumbled as he carefully stepped out of the TARDIS. “Yeah, that might not be the best thing to do…” Brandon said. “When I first got on the TARDIS, I got told that we really shouldn’t mess with time.” “But where’s the fun in that?” Ashley asked. “Come on, wouldn’t it be awesome to be in a painting by Leonardo Da Vinci?” Stephen sighed. “What about going to meet him?” He asked. “There can’t be any harm in meeting the guy, right?” “I suppose there isn’t…” Brandon said slowly. “But I swear to god, if I end up not living, I’m going to kill you both.” Excited, Ashley dashed into town, causing Brandon and Stephen to have to sprint to catch up with her. “Ash, wait!” Stephen called as they finally found her talking to a woman in a large, frilly dress. She turned around with a smile and turned to the others. “I know where Leonardo is~!” Ashley said in a sing song-y voice. “Ash, you really shouldn’t have done that.” Brandon said. “We aren’t dressed like we should be for this time frame. We should have gotten dressed in something that looked like it was from this time. Now there all staring at us, like we’re freaks.” “Who cares what they think?” Ashley said simply. “They’re all dead in our time, anyways.” “I don’t think that’s the point.” Brandon insisted. “One thing leads to another and then we end up getting executed for being gypsies or whatever.” “Oh, come on Brandon.” Stephen slapped Brandon on the back. “Look, we’re here to have fun, right? This is our summer vacation, get that pole out of your-“ “Hey, you lot!” Interrupted a voice that came from a man running towards them, the man wore a dirty smock and he had some kind of goatee on his face. “You’re the children that showed up in my bedroom!” “Oh no…” Brandon whispered to his friends. “Um…it’s not what it looks like. You see I-“ “No, you listen here.” The man said. “I’ve been looking all over for you!” He grabbed Brandon and Ashley by their arms and pulled them towards a building, causing Stephen to follow them. He opened a door that lead into a huge workshop, filled with pictures, random objects, and half built structures, all over the place. The man led them towards a painting with a sheet over it and the man stopped right in front of it. “I knew I would find you one day, and here you are!” The man pulled the sheet off of the painting revealing a very regal painting of three children in front of the Vatican and those same three children were standing right in front of the painting now. “What the hell did you do?” Stephen asked. “How did you paint this? We’ve never seen you in our lives?” “Ah, yes, you have never seen me before,” The man started. “But I have seen you before, in my dreams.” “What do you mean, in your dreams?” Brandon asked. “That doesn’t sound normal at all.” “Every night when I finally fall to sleep, I have magnificent dreams.” The man began. “I have dreams about adventure, people helping others, things that normally only happen in stories. Sometimes, when there are a group of people I dream regularly about, I paint them but I have never seen them in person before, but here you are!” “Y-you dreamt about us?” Stephen asked suspiciously. “Yes, you lot I have dreamt about more times than I can count.” He sighed. “Right…” Ashley said. “We’ll just be going now…” “No you won’t.” The man said. “This is destiny, I just know it. I want the three of you to stay here with me, forever.” “Excuse me?” Brandon started. “This is kidnapping, you can’t just take us. We are going to leave. Come on guys.” The boy started to turn around and walk away. “If you leave, I’ll report all three of you for illegal activities.” The man said. “We’ll be gone by then.” Brandon said simply as he continued walking out. The man growled in a very low voice, forcing Brandon to turn back around to get a good look at him. The man’s hands glowed a dark, black color, and his eyes started to turn monochrome. There as something wrong with him. He charged at Brandon, causing the young man to jump to the left. Stephen looked around, and found a set of stairs that led up. Not knowing anywhere else to go, he called out. “Brandon, over here!” Scared out of his wits, Brandon followed Stephen up the stairs, who was then being followed by Ashley. The trio made their way up, until they found a set of doors in a hall. Knowing that the man could be on them at any minute, Ashley picked a door, and the two boys followed her in, as they closed the door, and started to put things in front of it. “What the hell was that thing?” Brandon asked. “When you said adventure, I didn’t think you meant we would die.” Ashley said as she ignored Brandon’s question. “There’s something odd about this room.” Stephen remarked as he looked around. He started to stroll, leaving his finger on the walls as he moved, feeling the walls surface. He stopped around the wall near the bed. “This part of the wall…it feels odd…” Brandon followed to where Stephen was and looked at the wall. “There’s nothing here.” Brandon said. “I think there might be something behind the bed frame. Help me move it.” Stephen commanded. The two boys pulled the bed out, revealing a body underneath it, alongside a large crack within the wall that bled sunlight onto the ground. The body on the ground looked exactly like the man who was downstairs. “Oh Jesus!” Brandon cried as he turned away from the body. “We need to get out of here.” Stephen said as he looked around. “Now.” “There are no damn, windows, how are we supposed to leave?” Ashley panicked. “We…we need to stay calm.” Brandon blurted out. “Is there anything around here that might help us open that crack wider?” Brandon took to the dresser and started to throws clothes out of the drawers, but he did not find anything. Stephen took to the nightstand, but the small drawer within, only contained a pocket watch. Ashley tried to open up a desk, but found that most of the drawers were locked. “There’s nothing at all.” Brandon whined. Though as he did so, there was a large bang on the door in front of him. “Oh, was that the thing downstairs.” There was another bang, this one caused Stephen to jump, and when he did so, he accidently opened the pocket watch to reveal a small blue tip from the side of the watch, and an odd collection of colorful buttons on the face. “What the heck is that?” Ashley asked. Stephen shrugged, and pressed a button, causing one of the locks on the desk drawers to fall off; Ashley scurried to the Desk and opened the drawer, finding a large hook that looked like it was used to hang even larger objects. Brandon had dark thoughts about what the hook could have been used for, and shuddered at the thought. Ashley went to the crack, pushing the body aside with a quick thrust of her arm, and started to pull and chip away at the crack, which made the hole larger. “That holes not large enough.” Stephen said. “Only a child could fit through there.” “Or a woman.” Brandon murmured. “Ashley, we need you to get some help; anyone, anything, just hurry.” “B-but what about you guys?” Ashley said sadly as a loud cracking sound and another bang came from the door. “R-right…I’ll hurry.” She said as she slid through the hole and onto the streets. Stephen took the hook and tried to pull it out more. There wasn’t enough time though, and with one more bang on the door, the man came inside, his eyes now black and his entire body now had a seemingly black aura around him. “Oh great…” Brandon muttered as he tried to stay behind the desk, and away from the man, who simply threw the desk aside. Get out of the room Once again there was a voice, the familiar voice of the key that spoke to him once before. Get out of the room Nervous and uncertain, Brandon took the object’s advice. “We need to get out of here!” He told Stephen, and rushed to the door. Stephen followed his friend as the two made their way down the stairs and into the main room, the one with the many contraptions and paintings around. The man followed and fired a black ball out of his hand at the boys, who managed to duck behind something wooden, and caused the device to combust into flames. Brandon turned around, and grabbed a hammer and pick off of the base of a stone statue and turned quickly, throwing the hammer and the pick into the stomach of the man. Only for it to stop right at the stomach, as if he was made out of metal. The man’s face grew into a large grin as his hands swooped down towards Brandon’s chest. The boy was too scared to move, and winced as he anticipated what was to come next. And then, there was rescue. There was a clicking sound from behind Brandon, and the whoosh of an arrow flew overhead as it landed pierced through the head of the man, causing him to stumble back. Brandon looked behind him to find a woman holding a crossbow, in a long, frilly, white dress. She loaded another bolt into her weapon and fired it again into the man’s face. Brandon took the chance and ran behind the woman to find Stephen and Ashley mumbling to each other about something. Brandon watched the woman fired one more bolt into the man’s face again, causing him to fall down. The woman turned to the children and spoke in a sultry, yet serious voice. “Get out of here, now.” The children complied and left the building alongside the woman, and the children led her to the white wardrobe nearby. The woman stopped and stared at the wardrobe, then turned to the children. “Where is Bishop?” “Y-you know Bishop?” Ashley asked. “I traveled with him once, where is here?” She demanded. The children told her the story about what they found, they told her about how Brandon found the TARDIS, and how he led them here so they could find Leonardo Da Vinci, then how they nearly died and how they got Ashley to escape. She listened intently, and told the children that her name was Veronica, and that she had been a companion of Bishop’s. “So…what happens now?” Brandon asked her. “Well…” She started. “I think that since you have the TARDIS, it’s officially yours. I’m no timelord, I can’t take it from you, but if I can suggest anything, I suggest that you go home, collect some more items, tell everyone that you might be gone for a while, you need to have some closure before you leave, like what I wished I had.” Brandon turned and opened the TARDIS door, then ushered Ashley and Stephen in. “We could…take you with us…” “No…” Veronica said slowly. “My time is done, my place is here, I can’t leave. You children go ahead.” Brandon watched as Veronica left, and he sighed. He wished that he could have helped her, but he couldn’t. He entered the TARDIS, and called out. “Computer, what is a creature that has a black aura, and has black eyes?” The computer stopped for a second before speaking. “The Black Eyes are a powerful race that copies a person’s DNA after they have died, and try to kill others so that they can feast on their DNA and gain more power. They gain even more power from those with the time vortex in their DNA, which is often caused by people who have traveled within a TARDIS machine.” Brandon gave another sigh and leaned back into his chair. Ashley and Stephen had gone somewhere into the machine, and left Brandon alone in the main room of the TARDIS. He couldn’t help but feel like this was how it was always going to be now, even if he traveled with others, he would still be alone. He stood up again and pulled some levers. “Next stop,” He said. “Home.” Category:Doctor Who Fan Show Category:Spin off series of doctor who